Josh & Kate
by BarleyCornBlue
Summary: Summary: Truly unique twist on Josh that removes him as an obstacle for Castle. Light hearted story OK for younger readers. Less drama than I usually like, but this is about possibilities, not probabilities. Set before the kiss in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: When we the viewers first met Josh, his line to Castle was, "She hasn't told you about us." Here is my take on that story so I can live happily ever after in the land of Castle and Beckett. No claims of ownership of Castle implied. Huge thanks to BeckettNYPD for beta help and tons of feedback._

Chapter 1 of 4 What's In a Name?

Alexis and her glam Gram were sharing opposite points of view. While that was not a surprise, Richard Castle was unprepared for the method his daughter used to draw out his opinion. "If you and detective Beckett get married, do you want her to change her name?"

He spit out his coffee. "Ah, Alexis, we aren't even dating."

"Oh come on, dad. It is just a matter of time before you two get together. You are in love with her"

Castle stared at his daughter's blunt delivery. "She is with someone else."

The redhead rephrased. "Hypothetically, would you expect her to change her name?" She was earnest in her desire to have an informed opinion.

"I would not risk life or limb by having such expectations, much less verbalize them."

_Did everyone in the room notice he didn't deny being in love with Beckett? _Martha smiled, as Martha always smiled, knowing her son and knowing the zest with which one should live life. Reluctantly she opted for silence in deference to Beckett.

Alexis was doggedly focused on her school day. "You are not helping. Which side of the debate should I take in speech class today? I like the symbolism of changing a name to represent a new beginning of an important point in time. You did it when you chose to become Castle. I also respect Gram's view that she has spent a lifetime developing an identity and doesn't want to cast it aside for anyone."

Castle opted for the classic way out, or a classic cop-out, "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet." The dodge may not have worked, but a distinctive ring tone demanded immediate attention. "Detective Beckett, we were just speaking of you." He listened and wrote down the address. "I'll meet you there." He hung up.

Martha tested her son. "If she asked why we invoked the name of Beckett around the breakfast table, what will you tell her?"

He answered as he went out the door, "What's in a name? That which we call a cherry would taste as sweet by any other name…"

* * *

Castle and Beckett had just finished the initial canvass at the crime scene where a taxi driver was shot while sitting in his cab in a well lit parking lot. Castle always found it poignant to see the off duty light at these scenes, but there had been enough of them that the comic quip was too old to utter. A taxi in a parking lot was the polar opposite of a Beckett-flavored case with unexpected twists and unusual corpses. There was an apartment complex across the street and nice boutiques and cafes nearby. No bars or warehouses waited to share their secrets. This case was probably going to drag on. The crime itself wasn't a mugging because nothing was taken. The next best working theory was going to be random violence, and the best homicide detective from the 12th precinct would never shelve the case until she had exhausted all avenues of investigation.

Lanie had little to offer other than a close range GSW to the head approximately 2 hours previous. The victim was a small boned Asian male who didn't have any pictures of family in his wallet.

"Boring" Castle thought to himself, and wished for a little spice in precinct life.

The coffee that fueled the duo was gone and they prepared to move on. The unusual pairing of detective and writer walked a fair distance away from the deceased, but were still inside the yellow crime scene tape. Beckett was used to ignoring crowd noise since she started working with Castle. Sometimes a fan recognized him, and there was a slight increase in commotion since the movie was getting publicity. Nikki Heat and the NY connection were being played up by the local press.

The ensuing disturbance still managed to be unique. A small boy dressed in dark blue cargo pants and a leather jacket ran under the tape and straight for Beckett. She reacted without thinking, picked him up, and gave him a hug.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?" Her surprise was tremendous and narrowed her immediate thoughts to scanning the rest of the crowd. She spotted his nanny and motioned for the uniformed officer to let the older woman through.

The boy started jabbering in Russian, and Beckett responded in kind without missing a beat. Her entire being was focused on the child and she momentarily forgot everything else.

Castle stood too stunned to move. He took everything in. The affection between the youngster and his detective was unmistakable. The boy, about 4 years old, gave detective Kate Beckett a pucker-up kiss, which she returned as if this were a normal occurrence. If Castle liked to watch Beckett doing paperwork, this was a buffet of images to feast upon.

The nanny apologized, "Sorry, Kate. He got away from me. He has been glued to the window all morning. When he saw the police arrive he was certain you would be here." The nanny was a typical grandmotherly woman who carried an oversized purse and wore orthopedic shoes. She patiently waited for instructions.

Kate Beckett wasn't a detective at the moment. She was wrapped around the little boy's finger as he grinned at her and held on for dear life. She reassured the caregiver. "Don't worry about it, Anna. I probably gave him too many police toys for Christmas."

Lanie kept working but the guys walked over, unable to resist the view of the soft-sided woman they never knew existed. Their proximity recalled Beckett to her surroundings of the crime scene.

"Alexander, I have to get back to work. You go with Anna and I'll see you later." Beckett tried to set the boy down.

"Nyet, what about the dead person who was killed by gun?" The boy made his little hand into a pistol with the thumb mimicking a hammer pull. If the words failed to floor the adults, the gesture and sad little face made them all share a gut check.

Castle found his voice first and spoke the obvious, "How does he know someone was shot?" He had gone through so many reactions in the past few moments that he was unprepared for the new onslaught from amazement to dread.

Beckett set Alexander down and stayed on his eye level. "Alexander, no make-believe." she said as a chastisement.

"Nyet, the second yellow car shot the first yellow car."

The woman, half detective and half loving adult, squeezed Alexander tight even as her stomach tightened into a knot. She silently screamed that this precious child witnessed a murder, and she ached at what was happening to her neatly segregated life of personal, professional, and public sectors. Training and instinct took over; she took charge.

"Anna, how long has Alexander been at the window this morning?"

"Since you and Josh left for work." She pointed at the apartment building across the street. "We had a better view from there. I was surprised when Alexander wanted to leave to come down here."

Beckett looked at Castle for the first time. She saw his writer's mind construct the happy family scene and his reaction was unmistakable; he was hurt. The guys suddenly wished they were anywhere but here, and busied themselves with notes.

"Guys, I need to explain, but not now. OK? Things aren't always what they seem."

Castle spoke on behalf of the men's congregation. "No Detective, we get it. You want to keep you personal life private. You need to focus on the boy."

She turned back to Alexander. "Hey buddy, do you want to go to work with me?"

He lit up with glee. "Can I ride in your police car?"

"Yes you can. Ryan, do you mind playing chauffer for us? Esposito, finish the canvas here." Beckett seemed distracted and unfocused. They started towards the car, but she stopped when Castle didn't follow.

He offered to make this less intrusive for her. "I can stay here and help Esposito if you want." His blue eyes showed nothing but empathy for her.

Beckett looked at him pleadingly, "I know I don't have a right to ask, but please come with me. I'm going to take all the help I can get on this one."

He melted immediately. The sight of her holding the boy's hand was endearing and irresistible. As long as he didn't give notice to his crushed dreams of seeing Kate holding the hand of their child, he was fine. "Of course I'll be happy to help. I didn't want to assume my interference was welcomed."

Beckett wanted to say more than the situation allowed, but she opted for silence. Ryan and Castle got in the front of the car, and Kate and Anna got in the back with the boy between them. He jabbered happily all the way to the station. Sometimes he spoke in Russian, sometimes he spoke in English. Regardless of the language, he obviously adored his "Auntie Katie" and was overjoyed to get to go see the police station.

Richard Rodgers grew up with a series of 'uncles' his mother wove in and out of his life. He appreciated the difficulty of Beckett's predicament and knew this was awkward. On the way Beckett called Josh. He was in surgery, but Kate told him Alexander and Anna were with her to give a witness statement, and to call when he could. She hoped he would assume Anna was the witness and not his son. Alexander chimed in at the end, "I love you daddy!" It was a bittersweet moment for the man in the front seat listening in.

When they got to the precinct, Alexander insisted on a piggy back ride into the station. Beckett blushed, but she complied. In a way, she felt liberated. While she wasn't one to advertise her personal life, she never liked overt deception even if by omission. Anyone who saw the two of them interact was left with no doubt that Kate Beckett knew how to love deeply and completely. The little guy got the full ride all the way up to the bullpen and landed on Detective Beckett's desk.

Even upstairs, everyone stared. Beckett's only concern for the moment was not to let Alexander get scared. She took advantage of attention. "Hey everybody, this is Alexander, my nephew. He is a new recruit and cannot wait to be a policeman someday. He is helping me out with a big case today." Everyone waved and smiled and winked at the fresh faced little man. The cheese factor was really high when Beckett took off his jacket and realized she dressed him in a NYPD shirt this morning.

"Anna, do you have some crayons with you?" The always prepared nanny signaled yes. "Good. Alexander, your first job is to draw me a picture of what you saw this morning. Don't put anything in it except for what was there. Understand? No pretend."

The dark haired Aunt Kate led the dark haired boy to the break room and got him set up with paper and crayons. "Anna will stay here with you. You can watch me through the windows."

Beckett stepped outside the lounge and took a deep breath. Castle, Montgomery, and Ryan waited. "Alexander is Josh's son. He was adopted from Russia this past summer and had attachment disorder. He has mostly gotten over it, but sometimes reverts when he gets scared. He switches between English and Russian without knowing it. He is 4 years old, but functions at a younger level."

The detective turned to Montgomery. "The crime scene is visible from Josh's apartment. Alexander asked about the person who was shot and volunteered information about 2 yellow cars. I told him not to pretend but he seems sincere. I stopped further questions until I got him here. I know verbalization can be difficult for children, so he is drawing a picture of what he saw. We'll see if there is consistency or merit in it."

Montgomery nodded. "Do you want a uniform put on Josh's apartment?"

"No, I doubt anyone heard Alexander's statement. The doorman is a little guy from South Korea, but I've seen him handle street thugs just fine. I obviously want to crack this case fast, and just need some latitude while Alexander is here."

"Beckett, the boy is your first concern. That is an order. It will do us some good to have a little innocence around to balance the jaded armor we have to wear as cops. All of you remember to keep an eye out for lax safety protocols. Most of all, I want to meet the new recruit before you whisk him away, understand?" He was grinning from ear to ear as he went back to his office.

The team leader turned back to Ryan and Castle. She drew a deep breath. She didn't know where to start or how much to share right now.

Castle responded, "You can count on me. I can only imagine how hard this is for you, too."

Ryan nodded his support.

Beckett looked relieved and nodded for Castle to come with her. They sat down at the table with Anna and Alexander. Beckett got her drawing paper ready and asked the toddler, "What color should I make my police car?" He handed her a blue crayon. She outlined a car in blue.

"What about daddy's shirt this morning?" A broken piece of green was rolled her way.

I want to put a doggie in my picture. What was the name of puppy we met on the way to the movie last night?

He answered happily; "His name was Empire."

Beckett nodded at all the correct answers.

Castle sat beside her and started constructing an abstract drawing using bright colors. Beckett wanted to lob a softball at her partner. She asked Alexander, "Who is that guy?" and pointed at Castle.

"Mr. Castle"

Castle's hand froze above his picture. _How the hell does he know my name _was the look he shot to Beckett?

She smiled sweetly back at him. "So many layers to an onion."

Alexander handed his drawing to Auntie Katie. It showed two yellow cars, side by side but facing opposite directions. A gun was sticking out of the backseat and the pointing at the driver's seat of the victim's taxi. The perspective was correct as viewed from the apartment window.

Alexander came over to sit on Kate's lap. "Tell me about your picture." she said.

He shrugged.

"Are you being shy?" He smiled and hugged her. Kate whispered Russian to him and he giggled. Truth be told, Detective Kate Beckett also giggled. Truly this was a day of wonders.

"You watched daddy and me leave through the window?" He nodded yes. "When did the first yellow car come?"

"Right away." he said with no hesitation.

"How long after we left did the second yellow car come?"

The little guy counted on his fingers. First 1 finger, then a 2nd finger went up. "2 cartoons."

"You watched Bob the Builder, then 1 more cartoon?"

He shook his head yes but explained. "I watched out window. I listen to cartoons."

"How long were the 2 cars together?"

The answer came out in Russian. Beckett translated, "few minutes."

"Anyone get out of the cars?"

"Nyet."

Beckett studied his picture. He put a black T on each car. "Where both cars exactly the same?" She rephrased. "Did they match?"

"Da"

"Where was the bad man?"

He pointed to his drawing, "In the back"

"Did they give each other anything?"

"Nyet."

She hugged him again. "You are a huge help. Thank you Alexander." He kissed her again and stayed snuggled on her lap. Beckett pivoted towards Ryan who was standing at the door.

"Ryan, nail down the timeline. Anna will know what cartoons he was watching. Then phone Esposito to checkout what surveillance cameras might be in the area. I want more data before we approach the cab company." Anna got up to go with Detective Ryan.

She looked back at her nephew. "Would you like to show your picture to the police captain? She carried the boy to a chair on rollers, set him down, and wheeled him through the precinct. She took a few detours whizzing around desks before pushing him into Montgomery's office. The captain saluted Alexander and the gesture was returned.

Castle was alone in the break room and glad to have a moment to reflect. He loved this side of her and she obviously loved the toddler deeply. He never thought Beckett would be so comfortable with little kids. His thoughts went back to this morning. _What's in a name? _How poetic was it that Alexander was Castle's middle name? How interesting that Castle had and Alexis in his life, and Beckett had an Alexander. The universe spread some magic around on this one. Castle vowed never to interfere with her relationship with Josh despite the forlorn reaction he had to his promise.

His musings were interrupted by Beckett's best friend. Lanie came straight out of the elevator to join Castle. She had only recently learned about Alexander, and it was a shock for her. She knew good and well that the undeclared admirer must be reeling.

Castle shared his sorrow with Lanie. "Alexander is a huge part of Kate's life and she never said anything."

"You figure it out yet, writer?"

Castle was lost. "It seems that Josh is an old boyfriend she keeps going back to."

Lanie shook her head at Castle. "Let's not make assumptions. I'm worried about your misconceptions and doctor daddy's anger at you putting Kate in a tug of war."

Castle was peeved at Lanie's implication "I promise I will never interfere with Beckett's relationship with him."

"No, you'll high tail it and run." Lanie shot back.

Castle was angry and surprised by the blow. Lanie was fiercely loyal to her girlfriend and a straight talker, but that was uncalled for. His response was checked by Beckett and Captain Montgomery returning to the break room with the child. It didn't take trained investigators to see the tension in the room. Beckett hoped she had enough influence with each of them. "I know I will need a drink tonight. Any chance you'll be at the Old Haunt tonight, Castle?

"Yes, you'll always know where to find me." he said while still staring at Lanie. It was as close to a rebuttal as he could come at the moment.

Beckett continued, "Good, because I am going to drag Lanie there and buy her a drink to thank her for how fast she will get me results today."

Lanie hesitated a second before answering, "I'll do anything to help you Kate. You don't need to drag me out for a drink where I'll just be in the way." When she caught sight of Beckett's glare, she amended her response. "But I guess a glass of wine after a day like today might be in order. I've got to get busy." She turned and left.

As if there weren't enough drama in the air, Josh called. Beckett stepped outside the break room so Alexander wouldn't hear, but stayed where anyone else who wanted could eavesdrop. Kate Beckett explained, promised Alex was safe, and suggested they meet at the apartment later.

Ryan led Anna back to the break room and reported to Beckett. "According to our cartoon schedule, The Wiggles ended at 7:00. Lanie's TOD at the scene was between 6:30 and 7:30 a.m. Body discovered at 8:22."

"OK Ryan. I need you and Esposito working solo today. Have him get any surveillance tapes and traffic cams to you. See if you can validate the 2 taxi theory. Tell Esposito to check out the cab company and then the vic's apartment."

Beckett switched again from detective mode to aunt. She went in the break room and made a paper airplane for Alexander to fly. Then she stepped back out as a homicide cop and went to her desk to start typing in the computer.

Castle followed her. "What can I do, Beckett?"

"Make sure I don't miss anything. I really am counting on you looking over my shoulder so I don't fail to notice something crucial. I know my focus is off." She looked at him and studied his face. She expected to see some resentment or hurt, but the only emotion reflected was support.

He shared with her, "I had a heck of a time adjusting when Alexis was a toddler. Once she got mobile it felt like I only wrote a sentence at a time. I'd get her set; spend a minute recalling where the story was going, then get a thought typed in before she was off and running again. Maybe that is where my super short attention span comes from."

Beckett replied in a soft voice, "Thanks, Castle." Sounding more normal she asked, "Can you could set up the murder board for us?"

"Good idea. I'll make sure it is rated G for the time being." Castle put up the timeline and a photo of the victim from his taxi license. Instead of using the heading of Victim, he wrote "Deceased." Under the heading of "Crime Scene" he tacked up a picture of the cab. In the middle of the board he labeled "Witness Statement" and centered Alexander's picture. He drew a frame around it and added stars and arrows to lend it some importance and fill up the white space on the empty board.

He glanced around looking for other ways to help. He decided to be the over grown kid he was. He made an airplane and flew it into the break room. Alexander smiled with delight at his new playmate. Castle was good at making his plane do loops, and the little guy was captivated by the big guy. Maybe it was the other way around.

Beckett looked up at the murder board. Never before had she looked at one and smiled, but that was her reaction. She looked around for her partner, and her grin got bigger. She watched the two of them playing together and had her own flash of what it would be like to have a child with Richard Castle. She allowed herself a moment of wistful indulgence and then scolded herself to get back to work checking for complaints filed with the Taxi and Limo Commission.

An hour later Castle came out to sit in his chair. Beckett didn't look up but said, "Where is your buddy?

"Playing games on my phone. Yes, they are rated G."

The usually stalwart woman still couldn't look up because she was touched. "Alexander has never taken to a stranger before. Usually it takes a lot of time for him to warm up to someone. You really have a way with kids."

"For some reason he thinks he knows me. Care to explain?"

She brushed her hair behind her ear. Beckett appreciated a phone call at just the right time. She answered to hear Esposito calling in to report.

"All the cabs in this company are accounted for at 7 am. I checked the GPS logs myself, and our vic's cab was the only one in the area at that time. No issues with coworkers or problems with the driver."

"Thanks Esposito. The difference between cabs can be pretty subtle, so I'm not surprised he got it wrong."

She hung up and summarized for the team, "We'll assume for now that there are 2 cabs, but not from the same company."

Ryan frowned. He searched for what he wanted from the video footage and hit the print key. Then he took it over to Beckett and Castle. "I assumed there were lots of cabs in the area and only was looking at them before the hit. This one is seconds _after _the hit." He showed them a clear photo of a matching cab and driver.

Beckett thought out loud, "So how can all the cabs from this company be accounted for and yet here is proof otherwise."

Castle jumped in. "Doppelganger!"

Beckett looked closer. "You're right! Not only does the driver looks similar, but the company and number on the taxi is identical to the victim's. What the hell is going on?" Her voice betrayed her concern. "This isn't random violence and I am getting worried about Alexander's involvement. Let's hear some working possible theories."

Ryan spoke first, "Simple taxi fraud. All the money from the second cab is free and clear, yet they have the cover from the victim's legitimate licensed taxi. One partner got greedy and shot the other."

"Castle?" Her voice was hopeful.

He took a moment, never feeling the pressure of a story more fully. His years of throwing out tall tales and comparing them with the resolution of real life gave him some guidance. He dismissed the wild ideas and sifted through what they knew. He felt the pieces click and tried to articulate them.

"Someone is hiding in plain sight. Somebody went to a lot of trouble to be invisible because there was a double providing cover. Something went very wrong for that cover to be blown. The first cabbie was shot by someone from the _backseat_ of the second taxi. Don't look at the victim; look at the GPS of the cab and find the odd sock."

Beckett saw the logic. "If they don't know that we know about the copy cab, they may not have ditched it yet. We might tip our hand if we put out an APB on it, so let's do what Castle said. Look at the GPS of the taxi. CSU should have it available by now." She looked at Ryan. "Get Esposito back here. We'll look at the victim's residence later."

Castle followed Beckett into the break room. She got a much needed hug from Alexander. The boy smiled as he handed Castle's phone back to him. Beckett gently prodded the youngster, "What do you say?"

"Spaa see ba."

Castle asked Beckett "How do I say, You're welcome?"

She enunciated it for him. "pa ZHAAL oos ta"

He mostly got it right, "PA zhaal OOS ta.

Everybody was grinning. Kids did that to you.

_Author's note: Ok I thought I needed to give you guys a break before you totally dismiss the plot. Here is the 1 tidbit that inspired the story: Page 6 of Heat Wave, "… the new Pixar film was out… Nikki made a note to take her niece to it on the weekend." So back in TV land Castle bases Nikki on Becket. Nikki has a niece. I switched from niece to nephew to mix it up. Castle thinks Josh is a lover. Maybe things are not what they seem. Stay tuned! _


	2. Chapter 2 Punk'd

Chapter 2 of 4 Punk'd

Detective Kate Beckett had an insecure toddler clinging to her in the police station. She looked at the older woman who acted as nanny for the boy and was surprised to see similar insecurities. Beckett unobtrusively studied the woman to determine the root of the problem. She watched the woman's eyes follow the men with guns. Like most older people, death was an unfortunate acquaintance at this point in their lives. She had always spoken positively about Josh and Kate fighting against the grim reaper in their own unique ways, but she liked being a comfortable distance from it.

Beckett looked for a distraction for the nanny, and for Alexander by proxy. "Anna, why don't you run out and get some lunch for you two and bring it back here?"

The thought of comfort food did the trick, "Wonderful idea, Kate."

Castle spoke up. "Tell me what Alexander likes to eat and I'll know the closest place to find it. I would be delighted if you would let me accompany you through the unfamiliar area. While we're out I'll grab something for the rest of the team." Castle knew he could get away with ignoring Beckett's pay-your-own-way rule today. Lot's of things were different today. They were going to be different forever.

When they returned, Alexander was happy sitting in Castle's chair while Beckett poured over data. The female detective quickly scooped the little boy up so Castle wouldn't feel displaced, but he was more surprised by Beckett's disquietude than anything else. Esposito was back and noticed it too. The murder board was updated with photos of the 2nd taxi, and, more importantly, addresses of the anomalies from the GPS.

While the granny-turned-nanny took Alexander to the bathroom to wash before lunch, Beckett summarized the findings. "Taxi 1 belongs to our victim and is a licensed cab. It usually worked the UN and embassy district. Three days ago a complaint was lodged against it in the business district even though Taxi 1 was half a borough away at the time. That is probably what tipped the victim off that he had a twin taxi driving around."

"According to the GPS in Taxi 1, it starts hanging out in the business district. By the end of the day it ends up at the apartment complex for the first time ever. Day 2 has it back at the apartment and the business district. Day 3 finds our victim dead across from the apartment. We found surveillance footage of Taxi 2 near the apartment. Now we know where to look next."

Esposito added the clue that broke the case for them, "We were looking at cabs because of an impeccable eye witness. Let's follow his lead again and stop for lunch." He shot looks at his partner and headed to the break room.

Everyone took a lunch break despite the personal pressure of this case. No one doubted this was a once in a lifetime moment with Alexander hanging out at the precinct with by-the-book Beckett. The toddler was a good excuse for the guys to regress (not that they needed much of an excuse). Esposito started by throwing a French fry at Ryan. Ryan threw one back but hit Castle instead. Castle goaded Alexander into throwing it at Ryan. The guys knew Beckett wouldn't stifle any fun for the kid, but no one dared to throw anything at her. Anna sat across from Kate looking every inch like a disapproving gray haired grandma who wanted to scold the 4 children at the other end of the table.

Montgomery wandered into the break room and flying food magically stopped. Beckett updated him. "The guys are going to stay here and check out tenant names and their work addresses. Hopefully one of them matches up with the business district suddenly frequented by our dead driver. There are a lot of foreigners in that building. That's one reason Josh chose to live there. I am going to take Alexander home, and see if anything feels odd to me."

Castle spoke up, "I'll stay here and help the guys."

Montgomery replied, "No, Rick, I want you to see this play out. Please accompany Detective Beckett." He said it with a tinge of authority. The whole thing was a little odd. Roy had some currency with Rick, and he just cashed some of it in.

Even without knowing why, Ryan backed up the captain. "No way, Castle. Since when do you want to do donkey work?" Ryan unwittingly echoed dialog from Raley.

Castle felt like a ping pong ball getting smacked around. The last thing he wanted was to see the happy family reunion. Every time he offered to bow out today somehow he got drug right back into the middle of it.

He looked at the woman whose opinion mattered most; almost positive she did not want his intrusion into personal moments. Her expression was the opposite of his expectations. She openly hoped for his company. "OK" was all he said. He suspected Montgomery knew about Beckett's personal life better than anyone else at the precinct, and he trusted Roy.

Castle was quiet on the way, listening to the chatter between Auntie Kate, Anna, and Alexander. It was touching to witness; it was heartbreaking to be the outsider. Castle reminded himself the best thing he could do for her was to help her solve this case. Everything else was unimportant for the moment. He tried to butch up before coming face to face with Beckett's lover.

The story teller focused on his curiosity to see Josh's apartment, and snoop into how visible Beckett's presence was in the dwelling. His impression upon stepping inside was odd. He felt relief. The apartment had a modern, minimalist décor. Castle guessed Josh was still paying off medical school loans, but the size of the main room meant this place wasn't cheap. In many respects it was ordinary and average, not as pretentious as a cardiac surgeon might have, but it wasn't indifferent to style or comfort. The surprise was that nothing about this place reflected influence that Beckett revealed in her apartments. Most notably, there were no books. A large TV had prominence. The only discernable Beckett influence was a basket of Alexander's toys showing well used vehicles, action figures, and storybooks all with a hero theme.

The emotional group hug Castle envisioned never occurred. Josh wanted to hold his son, but Alexander was unaffected by the turmoil of his observations, and only wanted to go play with his police toys. Kate's tone strongly suggested to Anna that the remote controlled patrol car be taken outside so the adults could talk freely. Kate Beckett was plainly agitated and Castle didn't know why.

Castle was looking out the window as if evaluating Alexander's birds nest view.

Kate started quietly to threaten Josh. She kept her voice low, but she didn't care if Castle heard. "I don't care how much you have to tell him or what you have to do, but fix this. The whole day has been awkward because of what you started when you met him. You'd better find a way to make it right." She paused to emphasize the next statement. "You know what the last round of misunderstanding cost me and I can't survive another one."

In a louder voice, betraying only a hint of emotion, she said, "I am going to canvas the building and talk to the doorman." She didn't give Castle a choice, and left the apartment hurriedly.

Castle stood speechless. All his story telling abilities failed to construct the character and actions in a way that made sense. He turned to look at Josh. The man didn't have a cocky attitude now. He looked at Castle with apprehension, almost as if he expected Castle to deck him.

"Ah, well, I guess I owe you an apology. I've deliberately deceived you and kind of forced Kate to play along. I'm sorry."

Castle chose to focus on why instead of what. "Why am I on your shit list? What did I ever do to you?"

"You broke her heart last summer."

Castle responded immediately, "No way. You are not going to make that my fault. Talk to a guy named Demming."

Josh couldn't afford to get mad. "Look, I don't know details. She called and said she broke up with Demming and _was going to the Hamptons with you_. It was the first fun, spontaneous thing she had done since you-know-what. Then I go check on her apartment Sunday night and she is sitting alone in the dark crying her eyes out. She had a broken heart. I can't be that wrong. I've known her too long."

Being responsible for breaking Beckett's heart shattered Castle. He sat down. Feelings of loss, heartbreak, stupidity and self-loathing swamped him. Although he tried to ignore the secret just revealed, there was a little venom in his reply, "Yes, I get that you've known her longer than I have. You are a lucky man. Benefit from my stupidity and have a wonderful life. She will make a great mother for Alexander."

"_Mother_?" The blond giant shook his head no. "Kate is his _aunt_."

"I grew up with a plethora of uncles that my mother paraded in and out of my life. I understand the terminology."

The doctor tried again to explain something difficult to an unwilling listener. "Kate Beckett is my sister. Granted, we are not biological relations, but her parents adopted me when I was 8 years old. We aren't a couple, we're family." His experience told him to pause and let the brain process what was heard.

Richard Castle used his reserves to withstand the thought of Josh and Kate as a couple, but now his strength ran out with the accusation of Beckett's heartache. He had nothing left to sustain him with this twist. He had no words or witty banter. He had nothing but awareness of time and opportunities lost.

"No." Castle was reduced to a monosyllabic utterance.

The brother tried again to explain. "Um, there's no way I can think of her like that. I saw the way you looked at her. You were easy to play." Josh paused for a moment trying to think of anything that would help Castle see the light. "Come here and look at this." Rick followed dumbly. Josh led him to his bedroom and pointed to the family portrait of 4 people in a younger and happier time. Johanna and Jim, Kate and Josh, all smiling. A time before violence ripped a hole in the lives of ordinary, decent people. "That photograph was taken the day my adoption was final."

Next to it was a Madonna picture of a mother and child, this mother different from the other portrait. "I was raised by a single mother who had the good fortune to be Johanna Beckett's best friend. When my mother died of breast cancer, they took me in without a second thought. When Johanna was murdered I was in medical school. I switched from ER to cardiology. I thought maybe I could fix broken hearts. I know it is symbolic, but it helped me cope." He stared at Castle wondering if he was getting through.

Josh went on sharing personal highlights. "Since I was adopted, I wanted to adopt a kid. The only place with boys that would consider a single man was Russia. It was an option only because Kate made it happen for me. You know how she will try to move heaven and earth to help people."

Josh paused again and Rick couldn't help but glance around the bedroom. There was nothing to suggest Josh had a romantic interest in anyone. Josh followed his gaze and motioned for him to follow. Across from Alexander's bedroom was the guest room. Inside were two twin beds. One had a crocheted afghan on it; the other had NYPD sweats folded on the end of the bed. One nightstand had pictures of grandchildren and a book with an Amish woman on the cover. The other nightstand had a Derrick Storm novel on it. "She stayed last night with Alexander because I had a thing at the hospital that would run late."

Josh pointed to the book and continued rambling. "Alexander knows you from the dust jacket. I've heard her whispering to him about you. She speaks in Russian, but there is no mistaking your name in the middle of all those rolling R's and guttural linguistics. I started thinking she wanted the real deal, but then the summer came." He looked at the author not knowing what else to say and uncertain if he had said enough.

Castle was still reeling. He formed one question with effort. "Why didn't she tell me about you guys?"

"At first it was because Alexander was having adjustment issues and she was fiercely private about him. Alex is doing better, but Kate is still pretty protective. Then I made Kate the bet. About you." he added, showing his shame at the pettiness.

Now Castle was really interested. "Don't stop now. The story is getting really good."

"When we met at the station, I said you thought were we lovers. Kate was positive you knew better because you put a kid related to Nikki Heat in the book. She said you thrive on research and probably dug up the connection." He looked at Castle. "So who wins the bet?"

He was silent for a moment, replaying words, events, and actions. "I'll tell Kate you put things right between us." Castle walked back to the living room and resumed staring out the window. His emotions were running high and knew he was an open book for Beckett to read. He wanted to try to compose himself before seeing her. He also repeated the mantra of the day: solve the case as quickly as possible for her peace of mind. Everything else could wait a little longer.

Beckett returned a few minutes later. She was a master at the visual sweep. She went to a scene and swept it all in with a glance and could file it away, waiting to see if a detail needed to be correlated with a clue. She came in the door and Castle knew her sweep included his back and posture. He let her have the privacy of non-verbal communication with her _brother_. God, how that one word changed his world.

Castle turned around and took in the view of the two of them standing side by side, looking back at him. He grinned. Once he took his blinders off, it was apparent that they had _instant soup _between them. That's what Castle called the flicker of intrusion where a mere glance instantly revealed a family member's state of mind du jour. They seemed almost indifferent to one another because they already knew the other's thoughts and focused on trying to read him. Castle's grin widened.

It was enough of a sign that Beckett let out the breath she was holding and Josh looked relieved. Castle knew it was up to him to set the tone. "Find anything helpful in the canvass of the building?"

Beckett usually fell back on her cop persona when emotionally challenged, and she appreciated it now more than ever. "Maybe. I told you the day doorman is a little guy from South Korea. I was asking about tenants who have regular taxi pickups, and there are a few. One guy in particular is pretending to be from South Korea but really has a northern accent. It could be a cover to keep his family from getting sent to camps if the government didn't know he got out alive, but it could be something else. Let's get back and see what the guys found."

Castle stopped to shake Josh's hand on the way out. "You've got a wonderful, smart, and observant son. I'm glad I met him, but I wish the circumstances were less stressful."

Nothing else could have completed Josh's transformation from protective brother to proud father. "Thanks, Richard"

"My friends call me Rick."

Josh was falling under the Castle magic where every story has a good ending. "She doesn't call you Rick" pointing to his sister.

Beckett spoke to head off the male bonding. "I made a deal with him; I call him Castle instead of Kitten." She sailed out the door with one man trailing like a good puppy, the other bewildered by the exchange.

_Author's Note: The episode that introduced Josh was called Punk'd, so maybe we the fans are the ones who were punked. Another tidbit revealed first in the books is the relationship between Lanie & Esposito. Now we have to wait to see how Castle reacts to all this._


	3. Chapter 3 The Case

Chapter 3 of 4 The Case

Detective Beckett, a.k.a. Auntie Katie, was relieved to have her nephew safely home and be able to get back to the station. Ryan and Esposito had uncovered a lead. The guys had mapped work addresses for each tenant from the apartment complex. Only one name had an address in the business district mystery zone. A tenant on the 5th floor by the name of Steve Kwan worked at Korean Spice and Seeds. Esposito worked on a background check on their person of interest (POI) and came up empty.

Ryan offered to pull up the web site for the company, but Beckett stopped him out of instinct. "Let's assume you'll find a web site about the company, but that it will alert them to our interest. What about a web search for something that should bring up their page along with others?"

The tech savvy detective negated the idea. "If they are actively monitoring, we don't want to even do that search from precinct computers.

Beckett nodded. "Good to know. Call and check with the building management instead. See what they have to say about the spice business."

A minute later her instincts were justified by Ryan's findings. "Spoke to the building maintenance. They said that suite and business don't exist."

Castle added his puzzle piece. "I Googled from my phone. With your permission, detective, I'll continue."

She nodded and Castle handed her the web page results. She handed it to Ryan. "Looks legit."

Beckett wanted to see what the level of deception was. "Think you can concoct a plausible cover story to call?" she asked, looking to the writer.

"I am happy to be of service." He punched the call button and waited for it to be answered. "I am searching for Korean chili powder used in making Kimchi with cabbage. The world market doesn't carry it and I …." What followed was a moment of silence while Castle listened, then pressed end. "They hung up on me claiming they don't sell retail."

This is exactly what the lead detective suspected. She checked her watch, flashing briefly on the fact it was her father's timepiece and she was working on a lead provided by his only grandchild. She upped the pressure on herself. "It's time to divide and conquer. You guys head over to the embassy district and look for our duplicate taxi. Meanwhile Castle and I will flash the photo around of our POI. Our address may be bogus, but our vic must have followed him there for a reason."

Castle kept his chatter light to help ease Beckett's concern. Having a lead gave her something to focus on, but the odds of solving this case were still long and not promising. They arrived at the building listed with the non existent business and went inside. The lobby had a café on the ground floor and a few other retail shops oriented to office workers. They wandered along the shops looking more like coworkers sneaking time together than cop and partner. Castle paused to read and respond to a text message from Alexis. When Castle was finished, he looked up to find Beckett shyly offering him a cup of coffee.

"This is a first! Thank you Beckett, but you mustn't spoil me." He smiled at the gesture and reassured her. "It will just encourage me to write hot steamy scenes about Nikki Heat."

She rolled her eyes at him, and they both returned their focus to the case with a little less anxiety. Their meandering led them to a back door and out to a green space. They were drawn through the unexpected oasis of hidden tranquility. A sign enlightened them. "Welcome to Monsanto's Urban Refuge." Over the stream and through the wooden gazebo was the back entrance to the company's New York office.

Castle was a rare man who knew a little bit about a lot of things including seeds. He thought aloud, "Monsanto plays a part in about 90 percent of the world's genetic seeds. Interesting that the non-existent Korean Spice and Seed is so close to Monsanto. Should we go see if anyone recognizes our POI?"

Beckett nodded at her alter ego and led the way. In the lobby of the Monsanto building, Beckett identified herself and they went up to personal to get some back ground. Steve Kwan's photo matched an employee with a different name. He rapidly moved from POI to suspect as the backseat shooter. The investigaters quickly reversed their suspicions when his job as a technical writer preparing documents for submission to the US Patient office didn't add up for a killer, and his computer showed him actively working at the time of the shooting giving him a solid alibi.

They left Mr. Kwan unaware of how close he had come to getting hauled away for a Beckett encounter in interrogation and returned to the courtyard garden. A vender selling cut flowers zeroed in on Castle as a mark. He narrowed his selection down to 2 options and turned to Beckett.

Always suspicious of him, she interrupted before he could ask his question, "Castle, why are you buying flowers?"

Castle smiled, "I was going to ask you whether you thought Alexis would like the symbolism of sweet alyssum or a bouquet of sweetheart roses?"

"It depends on the occasion." What other man stops to buy his daughter flowers in the midst of a murder investigation? Beckett marveled at this hidden side of him. To be loved by Richard Castle must a glorious feeling. She secretly enjoyed being his muse, but she wondered if she would ever be open enough to let him fully love her. His answer recalled her from introspection.

"The text message was about her success in debate class today. Alexis countered every point they advanced and was prepared with rebuttals they didn't even think to bring up."

"A scholastic victory calls for symbolic meaning." She pointed to the first bunch. Castle was glad a call distracted her. The last thing he wanted was to reveal the discussion from breakfast.

Detective Beckett listened intently and responded "We just came from there." A few seconds of silence on the detective's end left her looking surprised. "Wow. I didn't see that coming. Send a patrol car over for transport and we will have him ready to go." She continued with enthusiasm "Great work guys. You made the arrest so you guys can close the case. I assume Captain Montgomery is working with State Department? Okay bye." She trashed her fresh cup of coffee out of necessity to a better stimulant.

Castle was crazy with curiosity. "How did they break the case? They never solve the case, we always do! Why are we going arrest a guy who wasn't there?" He had to stop talking to keep up with the woman in full detective mode who was back inside the Monsanto building. She ignored Castle and flashed her badge at a security cop in the lobby. "I am here to make a felony arrest. Take me to Steve Kwan on the 3rd floor."

The arrest went without incident. The frustrated author waited impatiently until the suspect was turned over to the uniforms and Beckett stopped being in super-cop mode. She was still focused on the case, but knew he deserved the story. "Do you want to guess at the missing pieces or have the unembellished version?" She smiled warmly recalling his help with the case and sensitive interaction with Alexander throughout the day.

He returned her smile. "Despite my propensity for outlandish tales, this day is beyond my imagination. Please fill in the blanks."

She gave him credit. "You were right that the key to the case was the taxi and not the victim. The guys knew when and where to be based on the cab's GPS data, and they found the duplicate taxi. They stopped and arrested both the driver and the occupant in the back seat.

"That's great news" Castle said

"The bad news is that the guy in the back is a minor diplomat and has immunity. It is probably why they were so brazen about shooting our vic. He admitted as much to Esposito. All we can do is kick him out of the country. He goes free after shooting an innocent man."

"Is there any good news to make that shit easier to swallow?"

"The driver, taxi, briefcase, and handgun found in it are not protected. The QSW pistol is probably the murder weapon. The motive is corporate espionage. The North Korean government is always fighting famine and issues of self sufficiency so they zeroed in on Monsanto as a target. The guys found a copy of the patent file for the genetically modified seeds for cabbage that the mole, Steve Kwan, was working on. Even if they couldn't produce it themselves, agents could sell the information and obtain a cheap source for the seeds in the deal."

"Wait! Our taxi driver got his head blown off because of seeds for heads of cabbage?"

"We break up a spy ring and you go for the hyperbole? She stopped to roll her eyes at him. "Enjoy your success with the taxi clue. The cab was used to keep the minor diplomat under the radar and provide a secure setting for updates from the mole. The trio discovered our victim following them, and they killed him before he could alert the authorities. Murder to cover theft." She shook her head.

Castle knew where her thinking was going and how much personal toll this case took. He also knew she was sorry the victim wasn't going to get justice. He tried to comfort her. "You got the killer, exposed a spy, intercepted stolen proprietary information, and arrested an accomplice, all because your nephew is an observant little kid. I'd say it was a good day, Detective Beckett."

She allowed herself a small smile knowing Alexander was safe since corroborating evidence made it unnecessary to reveal his involvement. "Why don't I drop you at home? The guys and I have paperwork to do, but I'll drag them to the Old Haunt later for round of drinks on me."

Her partner reminded her, "Don't forget to coerce Lanie into coming."

The case was over but there was a lot more to the day that had yet to be resolved. Deception on one side and lost opportunities on the other still needed to be sorted out. They looked at each other and silently agreed to postpone the unspoken issues for a few more hours.

_Author's Note: I'm such a tease putting the case before the relationship. The ending is next. Thanks for the feedback!_


	4. Chapter 4 What's In A Name

Chapter 4 of 4 What's In A Name?

Everyone met at the Old Haunt to celebrate closing the case. Montgomery gave Beckett and Ryan a lift to the bar, not wanting too many official vehicles in the parking lot of an establishment serving alcohol. Lanie gave Esposito a lift, but they arrived a little later than the rest.

The weekend was off to a festive start. Lanie elevated it by starting a good natured Beckett-bashing party. "What's this I hear about Detective Beckett using crayons to draw pictures? I want to see this artwork and do a psych profile of it!"

Beckett glared at her friend and said, "I made sure it disappeared."

Esposito picked up where Lanie stopped. "She may be able to destroy some evidence, but I've got a crime scene photo on my phone that has great blackmail potential. Everyone got a good look at it before it was finally intercepted by Beckett. It showed Alexander giving his Aunt Kate a kiss.

Castle had to chime in. "If I learn to speak Russian, will you let me kiss you at a crime scene?" A few cat calls and whistles let loose at Castle's boldness. Evidently he was going to be more open about his play for the dark haired beauty who was blushing and shooting him death threats.

"Anyone over the age of 5 who tries to kiss me at a crime scene won't live long enough to enjoy it." The preciseness of her words might have betrayed her.

Castle shot back, "You don't scare me anymore. I heard you GIGGLE today."

Everybody laughed again at Beckett's mild discomfort. She sat and chewed her lip and accepted the teasing as payback for the silence she maintained about Alexander and Josh.

Ryan spoke up next, "I can top your giggle with a racy photo. I used the evidence camera to shoot stills of Beckett racing around the desks pushing Alexander on the roller chair!" He produced an 8x10 of Alexander mimicking holding a steering wheel as a laughing Aunt Kate pushed him into Montgomery's office.

Beckett grabbed the photo but Ryan assured everyone he made multiple copies. She admitted, "This is really cute. I'd love to have a good copy to frame."

Montgomery came to Beckett's rescue. "Nice touch dressing the kid in a NYPD shirt. You've got to brainwash him young that he wants to be a cop and not a surgeon." Everybody laughed, wondering if they didn't hope the opposite would be true.

Castle went to the bar to keep the drinks flowing and nodded at Lanie who followed. He asked Lanie for the one answer that would determine if he was angry with himself or hurt by Beckett. "You know her better than anyone. I understand why Josh did what he did, but why did Kate?"

Lanie gave him a straight answer. "You were in relationship when you came back. She didn't plan the charade and hoped you knew better. If you didn't know the truth she played along because it was a substitute for the physical distance you needed from her to succeed in your relationship with Gina."

He officially hated Gina. "Josh told me about my missed opportunity this past summer. Beckett doesn't know that I know. Now I understand why everyone was really mad at me when I came back. I thought you guys were overreacting to my extended absence, but now I'm surprised Esposito didn't beat the crap out of me."

Rick Castle had to make amends. "Obviously I was upset with you earlier about the 'cut and run' comment, but I see now why you said it. I wanted to say thanks for being there to pick up the pieces after what happened."

Lanie softened. "I've been rooting for you two to hook up from day one. Just so we are clear, you are out of second chances. If you break her heart again Esposito will find you and I will kill you."

Castle smiled, "I wish you would tell me how you'll do the deed. I know you've got a way that's never been told that would make me look like a genius."

Lanie smiled back. "A girl has to have some secrets. Beckett seems to be fresh out. Maybe you can help her make a few new ones." Castle grinned like a lost lover who just got thrown a life line. He ordered champagne and 6 glasses be brought to the table.

The bartender brought a silver tray with fluted glasses to the table, surprising everyone. He put the champagne stand off to the side by Castle. The server wiped the bottle and dressed it in a linen napkin to prevent any drops of water from mixing with the refined contents about to spill out. After removing the safety cage around the top, he put linen over the top to catch the cork.

Castle put up a hand to pause the bartender and addressed the detectives "There is about to be a loud pop. Please don't mistake this noise for a threat and harm this young man out of reflex."

Everyone laughed but Beckett who was searching for Castle's the meaning behind the champagne. "What's going on?"

Castle smiled for the man to continue. He wanted to say something about new beginnings, but he settled for a more acceptable response. "We are celebrating family. Normally when a new life is brought into a family, cigars are handed out. Since the Old Haunt is nonsmoking, I amended the celebration to drinking champagne. When the glasses were handed all around, Castle toasted, "To Alexander and his success in overcoming the challenges of his early years."

"Here here" and the clink of glass was heard.

Montgomery went next, "To the woman who went half way around the world to bring him home." Although the glasses made their noise in coming together, the captain had everyone's attention. "This summer when Detective Beckett took a week's vacation I remember her getting teased about getting some R&R. The reality is she spent 2 days getting there, 2 days plowing through paperwork in a time zone where a New Yorker would find day was night and night was day, and then 2 days getting back with a child who relied on her as a lifeline." Everyone looked at Beckett a little differently, with more pride, awe, respect, or even love.

Lanie followed up Montgomery's story: "To the world's best aunt!"

"To a 4 year old who is the best witness a detective could ask for!" was Esposito's salute.

Ryan followed with his tribute: "To the little guy who brings out the kid in all of us."

Beckett responded to their love and support, "To the best people in the world who accept you without question.

When the bubbly beverage was gone, the close knit group likewise disappeared. Everyone knew the pair needed time to talk. A lot changed since their morning cup of coffee.

"Hell of a day, Castle." Beckett searched his face, giving him a non-verbal invitation to interrogate her.

He smiled at her summation. "I really do have to introduce your brother to my mother."

That caught Beckett off guard. "Why"

"She'll appreciate his acting ability. Josh had me seeing red because I thought you were a couple. You lost the bet with your brother."

"Really?" She was surprised. "You based so much of Nikki Heat on me, excepting the smutty stuff. Why did you make her an aunt? I figured you changed nephew to niece just to mix it up."

"If I had known you really had a nephew, I would have left him out of the story for the same reason Rook doesn't have a daughter. I would never portray an actual minor child in a work of fiction. I am really very sorry about that."

He grinned having flashed on a brilliant idea. "You will have to let me make it up to you and Josh. I really do think I need to have all of you over for a family dinner. Of course we will invite your father as well. Alexis will be thrilled to meet Alexander, and your father can meet my mother, and Josh and I can get to know one another."

"No way! Thanks for the offer, but there is absolutely no reason for us to have some family shindig." Her voice betrayed a little panic at the thought of such a gathering.

Castle couldn't help but smirk. "I can be quite persistent about getting my way. The only control you have is whether or not you'll attend. I can assure you Josh will accept the invitation and do his utmost to see that your father comes. We are flexible and can make whatever schedule accommodations necessary for them."

"What makes you so certain your influence over Josh is greater than mine?" She bluntly challenged him.

Castle countered, "The playbook of manly interactions says I get to deck Josh or he owes me." He smiled putting a little extra meaning behind the family dinner invitation.

Beckett closed her eyes and delayed that battle for another day. She changed tactics. "So you thought I was dating Josh all this time?" She took another drink of liquid courage and waited for what came next.

"Yes."

"And did you admit something about seeing red? Care to explain that literary allusion to a mere cop?" Beckett was doing that thing he called eye sex and it drove Castle crazy.

He looked at her trying to decide between the sexy, comic, or honest responses that leapt to his lips. "Yes Detective, I will explain the reference. Seeing red is an allusion I'd use in writing about a character faced with jealousy or envy. It is a particularly powerful situation if the options for relief are, to use more metaphors, grin and bear it or cut and run."

He saw her shame at the duplicity and felt rotten for being so weak as to show his hurt. He tried to make amends. "I would portray the clueless rascal as someone who might find refuge in falling back on a previous relationship. That couple's attraction would be mutual gain instead of affection. One might enjoy greater influence on the other to work harder, and the other might be to learn from past mistakes and get some distance from insincere liaisons of former times."

Castle checked his watch and saw his time was running out. "The character I'm sketching for you is ineffective at true love. He has shown little initiative other than verbal swordplay. Allowing for some growth, I predict he would make a definitive display in the near future."

He paused as Beckett inadvertently slipped her gaze to his lips and back to his eyes. Castle lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "It should be at a place and time where the universe conspires to make it necessary and perfect. It certainly should not be in a bar where alcohol could be blamed. It shouldn't be outside the lady's apartment where an invitation for more might be assumed."

Ms. Beckett?" She was startled by the man who stood before the table. "I am Mr. Castle's driver and have instructions to offer to drive you home tonight."

Castle smiled at his orchestrated events of the night.

Beckett finally smiled back, clearly understanding the forgiveness and apologies, the champagne and his intentions. She nodded, and got up to leave. "Goodnight, Castle."

Castle had one final message for her, "Until tomorrow, _Kate_." Shakespeare knew the power of a name.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Any final thoughts?_


End file.
